


Cum into my Parlour

by PeeJayXela



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Caught, Children of Characters, Doggy Style, Epigyne, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Milking, Multiple Arms, Multiple Breasts, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spider Babies, Spider Webs, Spiders, witnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Summary: Said the Spider to the Human.That is, if you have enough gold to afford her.
Relationships: Chara/Muffet (Undertale), Fallen Human/Muffet, Frisk/Muffet (Undertale), Muffet (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Muffet (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Cum into my Parlour

A human strode through the thick, soft silk of her lair, getting slowed, and stuck, through the ankle deep threads that slowly tied him up. 

There~

Right where she had made the webbing thick enough to stop even a Greater Dog in its track- right where she would descend. 

And descend she did, spinning the web from under her pantaloons, down from her grand hall ceiling, the wooden parapets as the anchor for her webs as she descended, landing on a platform in front of the fallen human. 

...

She had expected a child, like the rest of them- but here- here was a man.

She looked him up and down with her many, red eyes, all of them twitching around to look at him, blinking out of unison. 

"Well well well... What have we here, hm? A fully grown human has wandered into my parlour.... how interesting..." 

Raising her uppermost arms, she pulled at some strings, and slowly lowered a table with delectable baked treats on it. 

"Would you like to buy something from out delicious spider bake sale? All the gold goes to a good cause~" She said, leaning over her table. 

Resting her... chests...? On the table, it was clear to see now that Muffet wasn't just... plump with rolls- but actually- she had... multiple breasts, corresponding exactly with the amount of arms she had. 

Each of the chests had a different yet intricate and matching collar on her shirt, each revealing a different percentage of cleavage. 

The least cleavage on the bottom set, the most on the middle set, and a respectable amount on the top set. 

She extended her many hands over her baked goods, giving the taller human a look. 

But- as the human trudged his way closer to the counter, Muffet realised that he was- strong enough to actually wade through her webbing, and a frown played on her fanged lips. 

Would she lose a sale? That would be awful!

Yet the human stepped closer, looking over all the baked goods, appearing to muse at each one, hovering his hand over the array until- 

His hand squished into her upper right breast, sinking into the flesh and giving a little squeeze before smirking, looking up from her chest at her many eyes.

"I want to buy these. I want to buy you. How much." 

All her eyes were wide for a moment, before letting out a snide little laugh, raising a middle hand to politely cover her mouth as she chuckled. 

"More than you can afford, Human~"

"Try me." 

Muffet stopped in her tracks as the human brought out his pouch of gold- his HEAVY pouch of gold, giving her a little peek at the glowing coins within. 

She felt her mouth watering, some poison running down her fangs... 

Wait- this was- she would be selling- 

She blinked herself out of it, about to refuse- 

Before the human bought out another pouch. 

\------

"NGyaaAH~!" 

Muffet certainly was a screamer, her whispery, ethereal voice echoing through her parlour. 

She had been pushed down into her own webbing, and the human and knelt down and started fucking her epigyne immediately. 

Her silken pantaloons... ripped over, ripped off- 

In fact- in her heated distraction... ALL of her clothes had been ripped off, including her customised bra that held up her many boobs. 

"Nh~! Human- Slow down!" She yelped, her lower arms shooting back to hold his wrists that were gripping her ass- Her middle arms splayed out to the side- And her upper arms covering her mouth as she squealed. 

Of course, the human did not listen, grabbing hold of her lower wrists as some kind of leverage to fuck himself in even harder. 

"HAHhHhh~!" She yelped again, spreading her legs further to make room for the cock piecing her, filling her tummy, pushing against her dormant eggs. 

Her nipples were being rubbed raw- being lain and fucked on the webbing was like carpet being rubbed up and down her nipples at every thrust- 

They started to leak, the food she fed to her many children spilling out of her- a water, black milk seeping from her chest in arousal and manipulation, soaking into the webbing. 

"Whore." The human finally spoke, still slapping into her. His balls would hit her lower set of boobs each time, only increasing the milking. 

"Your children are watching." He hissed at her- and Muffet raised her head to see that her precious spiderlings were scuttling down to drink from her lactating chest, and sucking at the soaked webbing. 

"Eek-! N- No, my precious spiders- Don't look at mama like this-!" She yelped, before her eyes rolled back, some of the larger babies going straight for her splayed out nipples, biting their sharp little fangs down onto them. 

"Nh-hahhngh~! H-human-!" 

"Yeah? You like that? Your little spiders biting on your tits.... does it feel good?" 

With a sniff and another moan, she nodded, resting her face on the webbing, on her cheek, her poison drool running down and pooling in the webbing. 

The human let go of her back wrists, and she immediately brought them to her side, tensing the ache out of them- but her actions were short lived as the human reached around to grab her middle set of tits, brushing the nipping spinderlings off- 

And milking her. 

He squeezed and pulled, aiming her nips out of the side to spray her black milk all over her babies, watching them gather to where the splashes were and open their fangs to catch as much of the life juices as they could. 

It was the most... bizarre sensation she had felt- her breasts being emptied, getting smaller, tugging and spraying made her genital's squeeze and twitch.

"H-Human-! St-Stop, I need that milk-!" She hissed at him- to which his only response was to move to the lower tits, pulling them side to side and milking them out to her children also. 

He fucked harder into her, and each time his balls slapped against her lowest breasts, they had a more powerful spurt, making her gasp and whine each time. 

Her epigyne throbbed, suddenly burying her head into the webbing and- 

"Hhhh-HAH~!" 

The contractions were powerful, milking the human as he struggle to pull out and push in- eventually- 

"Ngh- tight-" 

She was filled with human spunk, filling up her belly, swelling out her shiny purple tummy, and squeezing the last of her milk out of her middle and lower breasts. 

She slumped, resting her head on her still large upper tits, using them as a pillow as her children sucked up the milk around them, slowly bringing the soaked black webbing to a dark grey. 

Most left, some of the greedy babies stayed to suck out the remains- but Muffet managed to slowly push herself up, slipping off the cock with a gasp and turning to look at the human. 

He smiled at her, tossing over the two bags of gold- and she quickly wrapped them in thread, sending them up to the ceiling. 

"Don't ever expect that again, human..." She seethed, trying to get up- her legs were jelly.

After a moment of chuckling, the human managed to tear his knees out from the webbing and stand up, helping Muffet to stand. 

She looked down at herself, her middle and lower breasts at B cups, while her upper ones were still at E's. 

"You made me look normal." She hissed, still holding onto his side. 

"Well. I'll just have to wait for them to fill up again."


End file.
